<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Reborn by Tar_Dar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616929">Death Reborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tar_Dar/pseuds/Tar_Dar'>Tar_Dar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Backstory, Body Horror, Character Death, Childbirth, Daedra, Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Death, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gods, Growing Up, Heavy Angst, House Dagoth (Elder Scrolls), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Original Character(s), Morrowind (Elder Scrolls), Multi, Mystery, Prophecy, Psychological Torture, Rituals, Skyrim References, Slow Build, Swordfighting, Teen Angst, Torture, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 03:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tar_Dar/pseuds/Tar_Dar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the long and ancient prophecies talk about this new born child? Or was it all just a foal game by the gods? the gods... </p><p>Everyone in the  room turned around and looked at the courier who held the birth certificate in his hands... as he read the child's name out loud...</p><p>Who is this child?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 8th Second Seed, 4th Era 141</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was howling outside, bending the trees around the big fenced Household. The storm lasted the entire afternoon and the heavy raindrops smashed against the colored small windows. The Homestead was ancient and built with dark wood, way different than the other houses and holds around the area. The building style was mixed with the old Dunmer ways and Nordic house structures. The walls were grey after centuries it had been golden, or creme colored like dunes, the other half was covered and built with dark wood. The flags outside the stables and on the door entrance were flying around in the wind. The symbol of the Morrowind House Redoran was displayed on it, but nearly invisible from the wetness that made all colors fade into a solid dark grey shade. Some people were outside of the building trying their best to hold onto their warm clothes and scarfs, as they were about to seek shelter in the house.</p><p>The Hallway wasn't silent as it was supposed to be, the hall entrance filled with two big stairs that led up to the first floors, balconies around the walls that led to more rooms. Some candle lights were the only light sources that flickered around and cast shadows of people standing around.</p><p>Two guards stood in front of the one door from which screaming came from and echoed in the entire hallway. The dusty carpet didn't announce the steps from the Old and wise man walking towards the door. The two Guards changed their dull expression to alertness. </p><p>"<em>Greetings Sera- Our Grace, Mileah, she- I guess-</em>" the taller guard mumbled to the man. Before the newcomer could answer the greeting the door flew open and in the door frame, a small build elf woman, with brown hair hanging in her face, blinked at them. "<em>Sera... your wife, she is having trouble. Come inside."</em></p><p>The old greyed man entered the room and couldn't lay his eyes on his wife who was laying on the big queen-sized bed. The big windows of the room were sealed and the red-grey curtains hanging over them, to shield the room from the bright moonlight. Tilus closed his eyes, gathering his strength to look at his beloved spouse. The small browned haired elf returned to the side of the bed. Another woman was in the room, a nurse. It was Alayna, an old Bosmer, shes been in their Family's services for ages. She already looked after his Grandfather, she always knew what she was doing. She before had assisted at his wife's childbirth.</p><p>Mileah's natural grey skin was pale and covered in pearls of sweat, her whole body was shivering violently as another wave of pain burst through her entire body, trying not to scream on the top of her lungs, the young brunette healer let Mileah squeeze her hand. Alayna took a leather piece and held it before Mileahs mouth so she could bite down on it. The door opened again, it was one of the official state court members to take notes for the birth certificate, who looked disapproved at Tilus and then gave him a head nod to step outside. The Expecting Father did so and closed the door behind him with a slam so that the guards jumped in surprise. "<em>She will survive! Mileah will survive this, It's not our first child, you know that!</em>" Tilus warned the Court man. "<em>It's been seven hours...</em>" he calmly said, nearly whispering and then turned his head to a person which standing at the edges of the stairs. Tilus returned into the room, he never wished he had, the smell of blood overflew him.  In the doorfram the small elfen healer.</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears, her hands covered in blood, "<em>I'm sorry... Sera... She lost a lot of blood, I... I failed"</em>- she choked out. Tilus stared at her. Everything froze. he clenched his teeth together couldn't believe this. He shoved the healer away and slowly steeped to the bed. Shaking his head to get the tears out of his red glowing eyes, observing the scene with sobs. He knelt down in front of the bed. All sound faded and he couldn't focus at his surroundings anymore. People talking, walking around him, gripping towels and potions. </p><p>
  <em>Everything happens so fast and slow at the same time.</em>
</p><p>Tilus sharply breathes in and nearly sprang up in surprise as Alayna handed him something wrapped up in towels. He took the infant into his arms, looking down at it. He didn't hear it scream or anything. His tears dropped at the child which made it flinch and noise of protest. "<em>It's a boy... Azura gave you another son!</em>" the old nurse said in her lovely calming voice.</p><p>"<em>Its a boy...</em>" he repeated with sobs, it was directed at Mileah...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wine and tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tilus sobbed as he looked down at his son. It was more darker grey than Mileah. The child still had his eyes closed and it didn't protested or screamed "<em>weak...</em>" Tilus thought to himself and looked at Alayna, she added with her rusty but calming voice while taking the newborn child away from the Father</p><p>"<em>Go seek some rest Sera, we take care of here now, and think about a name for the child</em>". She changed the Fabric and dressed the infant with silken clothes and hung the child a stone necklace around the neck, as protections for the Daedra and other diseases. Mileah's cold move less body was still laying on the bed while the young elf nurse covered the body with some white thick sheets, but she didn't cover Mileah's face so there was still hope that she might recover from the childbirth. Tilus took another glance at his son and the left the three woman with his child and moved up an went out of the room. Tokken, his oldest son, who was still waiting at the edge of the staircase was excited about the news but as soon as his son saw Tilus's face his expressions changed rapidly. He looked at him, his red eyes looking directly at him. Tokken's face was long and small and more like his own, on his forehead were scars in an symbiotically shape. His worried voice asked quietly "<em>Father</em>...<em>what happened?</em>".</p><p> Tilus closed his eyes and tried to calm his thoughts and rising anger, and gathered hix strength to spread the news with everyone, "<em>You have another brother, but Mileah isn't in a good state... She might not survive this-</em>" Tokken interrupted his Father and blurred out "<em>and the child? My Brother will he survive?"</em>. he didn't and also couldn't answer him. </p><p>The wind still was howling and the rain was dashing against the windows of the Mansion. Tilus's anger was unstoppable, Mileah's pregnancy was already so hard and troubled and now this! It's all the child's fault! He slammed the door behind him while entering the living quarters to seek the court member for the birth certificate. And Tokken of course only cared about if the child will survive! <em>THAT UNGRATEFUL NEWBORN WORM NEARLY KILLED HIS BELOVED WIFE!</em></p><p>The court member was sitting at the big desk with a big trunk of fine old wine, some servants were standing at the walls and waiting for commands, Tokken was in the room too, leaning against the wall and waiting for his father already. "<em>Sera! How did it go? I heard rumors you were gifted another son! Let's praise Azura and the Devines for it!</em>" as he put his wooded cup down from his lips. Tilus didn't care about this fake attitude and happiness about his new child, it's gonna die anyway, just  well as Mileah will...</p><p>He sat down at the big table and ordered the paper to sign them, he stared at the paper in front of him for a time and  without a word he wrote the new child's name on it. He couldn't held his feelings inside anymore and as he finished writing the last sentence teardrops fell on the paper...</p><p>        </p><p>The court man stood up and went over to Tilus and glanced at the paper and immediately yanked his head in the air and looked surprised at the others in the big and decorated living room. "A<em>re you sure about this Sera? With all my respect but isn't that a little-</em>" the elf gasped as Tilus grappled him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him away. Tokken immanently sprang up and drew his sword and the servants run in the kitchen to seek shelter an to alert the guards. </p><p>"<em>Let's all calm down...</em>" The court member whispered with fear in his voice and shaky legs that couldn't hold him up anymore. "<em>I'll bring this right to the post offices and then it's gonna be official in just a few days!</em>", he added to calm the men down. </p><p>Some time was passed and the courier who delivered the certificate already showed up at the mansion again to deliver the news that everything is official. Tokken mustered his own Father and silently walked up to him, since Arkay was born, he asked himself why his Father choose that name... </p><p>
  <em>The name of a Devine, their were Dunmers, full blooded Dunmers, their Family roots went back to the 1st Era. They were proud of who they were and about their Family name, why would his Father suddenly throw it all away? even so why not name the child after their tradition? Every born son was granded the Name with an "T", For their future bringing in the army or whatever career path they were sent to... Tokken's brothers and sisters... they all were highly respected and cared after with love but Arkay... his Father didn't even look at him, didn't even held him, he let the nurse and other female servants to do that job.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn't the first time that a male family member didn't get a traditional family name, their uncle, Michail, who never gets to visit the Masion or didn't even to bother to write letters or send gifts at their birthdays... right now they were 5 children in the house, Tokken was the oldest one, born in the 4th Era, 360 years ago. His other siblings were around 100 or 30. Arkay was the youngest. </em>
</p><p>"<em>Tokken, speak up... you were standing behind me for a while now</em>", Tilus blurred out and made Tokken come back to reality away from his thoughts. "<em>Father ... i still can't understand why ... why you named Arkay like that?</em>" </p><p>Tokken turned around and was visible angry, his eyebrows narrowed and left no space between his eyes. His right scared blind eye was even open. "<em>By the Plains of Oblivion! ARKAY GOT HIS NAME because he nearly killed your mother! AND-"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes... obliviously, you named him after the <b>Devine of Death and Life</b> and that  puts so Shame on him, i got that part BUT WHAT ABOUT"his Family?!".</em>" Tokken yelled at his Father. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their family rules were strict and every servant and guard knew this. Failure isn't accepted. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days went by with the same routine, the healers and woman took care of Mileah and tried to get her back to her feet. The other children helped with the newborn child, giving him food, and laying him to rest. The child slept all-day most of the time, so their home school lessons and training weren't put aside by that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm afternoon sun danced brightly around outside and warmed the air, and let the bird peacefully sing their songs. Tilus watched from the small balcony his older children train in the courtyard in front of his mansion. Its been a week after Arkay's birth. The whole atmosphere was still grom, Alayna and the other nurses had all their hands full with aiding his wife and looking after the infant. Thank Azura it didn't yell all the time, he still had troubles just to hold the child in his arms...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young elf that had assisted Mileah's childbirth sat outside at the stairs sobbing to herself silently. Tilus hadn't found a proper way to punish her for her failure as a healer. Their family rules were strict and every servant and guard knew this. Failure isn't accepted, not in this family!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokken did most of the sword fighting training with his siblings, he was thankful for that. Tilus always could count on his older children, Mil'ara was another big support for him, as she heard the news, that her mother was in danger, from the courier, she returned to their homestead as quick as possible. It was a weird feeling to have all his own blood gathered around him, it is very unusual and mostly they all celebrate when one of them reached the age of 50. Then even his parents would pay a visit to Stonefells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilus returned into the building, he went for his room to visit his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope the bed is suitable for you and your pain, my dear...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tilus choke out as he opened the door, Mileah was already awoken a few days ago, but she was still weakened from all the blood loss. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch just shut up, will you! I'm not some old Guar that needs care, all day!</span>
  </em>
  <span>", Mileah spat at him. He slowly walked up to the big bed and sat down at the edge of it and smiled at his wife. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad you haven't lost your humor, that's why I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Tilus eyed her, Mileah's reddish hair hung all in her face and was tied up to a messy bun, her red eyes are glowing dull but the sunlight lighted them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>silence settled between</span>
  <span> them, "<em>Why are you here?</em>" she questioned him avoiding eye contact with his surprised look. "<em>What do yo-"</em>, She interrupted him "<em>You don't care about your son, so why would you care about me?</em>" she stated angrily but she kept her voice in a neutral tone. . "<em>I have my reasons, and I thought of all that you would understand them,</em>" he said with a cold tone visibly angry about what his wife accused him of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tilus what in the name of Azura did you do?", </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mileah sighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You named my child, my son, after-" she spat out the words with hatred and disgust, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>After a God! You cursed him! YOU FOOL CURSED HIM FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!". </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilus sprang up in his anger and cursed under his breath, he leaned forward onto the windowsill studying the long curtains to gather his thoughts. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>My Love... You nearly died, I do not wanna fight with you in this state.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he turned around and tried his best to force a smile on his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nonetheless I choose that name because he deserved it, and with the right, with you being </span>
  </em>
  <span>unconscious</span>
  <em>
    <span> i decided externally, and I was so close to losing you...so please i beg you, do not bother me anymore about this..</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he added as he was about to walk out of the door. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you, Damn you and your righteous heir within the family shit! You have no right to call him that! He is our son! Don't Discriminate me regarding childbirth! You only care regarding them, about who survives and resolutions make you wealthy and famed because you stir them into war and those damn imperials!!!! You remember how many children we already have lost!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em>You S'wit</em>" Mileah shrieked and threw the candleholder at him. Tilus didn't even take shelter he noticed that it wouldn't reach him.</p><p>Tilus sealed the door on his way out and slammed it shut with all his force. "<em>Oblivion take you!</em>" He yet could hear her yelling insults towards him.</p><p>Meril stood beside Alayna who holds the baby carefully in her arms, Arkay was wrapped in some linen and was still awake, the infant made some noises and Tilus could see how his daughter was fascinated by his new brother, cupping her hands on her cheeks. "Let's hope he won't be such an annoying Skeever as Tarred is!", she snickered to the old nanny.</p><p>"<em>Hey, I caught that!</em>" The secondary youngest Dunmer replied to her sister as he walked up to them.</p><p>Tilus fury was still seething in him, now he had a good idea to give that healer assistant the righteous treatment she earned. He walked confidently to the entrance and requested a servant to him commanding them to bring his dagger also to get available to clean up when he's finished. He searched the Courtyard for the brunette Elven girl, He walked to the stables that were established right of the Mansion, they currently held just 1 horse.</p><p>Some Servants were attending to it, cleaning its grey fur which was blunt from the age. The young assistant was rolling some Barrels throughout within the stable as shortly she noticed Tilus she stopped and tensely glanced to the other followers. "<em>Serjo...</em>" The Servants greeted him as they also took notice of him, "<em>Please get out.</em>" he demanded them and with that, they left their work behind and took a break and walked into the already settling sun. The brunette girl didn't try to leave, she knew.</p><p>Tilus walked up to her, "<em>Ohuhl -adur Ju'rohn</em>" he roared as he swiftly took his dagger out his sheath and instantly drew it over her throat. The young girl crumbled down and the mount reared in surprise of the quick movements, he left an echo and a corpse in the empty stable. Tilus marched towards the waiting and frightened servants and handed them his blood-covered weaponry. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some words:<br/>ohuhl -adur Ju'rohn = you are Welcome<br/>Serjo =  term of high respect used to address nobility<br/>s'wit = fool<br/>n'wah – foreigner or slave</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Admonitio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some wholesome games with a twist :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~ around 6 years later</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arkay sprinted down the big staircase and leaped over the stair railing at the edge. All the curtains, that were hanged up upon the wall alongside over the stairs, flew into the air as he ran past them. He steered into the main hall and sprinting as fast as he could pass the corner inside the hall. He was already at the edge of his breath yet he launched himself through the large Estate with urgency. He was playing tag with Meril, but no matter how hard he attempted, she continuously reached up with him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Got you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she yelled at him as she sprang into the room and pumped into the young child, who surprisingly got tackled towards the floor by the impact. Meril leaned above him with an apologizing look. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry! that was the last round, for now, I got work to do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>", "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked with a frown, and blinked at her with his innocent eyes, trying to convince her to play another round with him. Arkay attempting to get on his feet again. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's a major family business, it's- </span>
  </em>
  <span>"she searched for words, and then smiled brightly "</span>
  <em>
    <span>like a..., like a birthday party!</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>However</span>
  </em>
  <span> w</span>
  <em>
    <span>hen you're older you will understand, I promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arkay was bored, being the youngest in the family was tiresome. And since Mi'Lara was gone from their home, it was even more silent in their big mansion. He strolled forward to the corridor, heading to the kitchen to steal some snacks. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have to prepare everything for Tarred and Meril's ceremony</span>
  </em>
  <span>", Arkay could hear his Father's voice. He stooped and glimpsed into the room from wherever the discussion appeared from, it was the library, or truly his father's office quarters, but since it held so many books, Arkay named it the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid in the shadows of the heavy large wooden door and leaned forward to see whatever was happening on the inside. He could make out Tilus, sitting at the old grey desk that matched his father's skin tone and made him nearly invisible. Next to the desk stood Arkay's teacher Cliri, she was an Imperial expert warrior and she trained with him with wooden swords, she very was nice and always brought him sweets and candies, before his lessons. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sera with all my respect but... isn't it exceedingly soon for that? I thought when they approached the age of 50 they-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She immediately stopped speaking as Tilus lifted his hand. Arkay had always been stunned how fast and perfect all their servants responded to his parents or his family commands. He usually got warned not to speak when he wasn't demanded to, which made him angry since all his siblings were allowed to chat up on whatever topic they had opinions upon. He already wanted to be grown up, not listening to any of those stupid rules and travel around in Tamriel and explore the world!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arlay come in</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tilus's harsh voice made him sprang up in surprise. The young Dunmer pushed open the door slowly and entered the big room, all four walls were filled with bookshelves that reached the ceiling. He slowly stepped forward to the desk and avoided his father's red eye, he never liked to look into his face, Tilus's scar over his right eye scared him, as any moment he could open it and shoot some sort of fire at him when he again did something wrong. Even though it sounded ridiculous but he already had witnessed that he was able to conjure fire spells with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Ceremony... Meril said it's like a birthday party</span>
  </em>
  <span>", "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is none of your concern, also what did I tell you about listening to a conversation that is not meant for your ears?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tilus warned him, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>But... it family business...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Arkay responded way to quick and immensely regretted what he just had said as his Father returned with his raised voice: "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well yes, but you're not my son!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arkay was annoyed at everyone, he stomped around in the still snow-covered grass outside in the courtyard and kicked around stones that lay in his path, in his anger he didn't care if it hurt his feet. he was supposed to have another training lesson, but this time Tilus will take it instead of Cliri. The young dunmer cursed and got even angrier as he saw that Tokken and his wife sat at some tables eating lunch, laughing and giggling together, His Mother mentioned something that they will have a baby soon, but he was just confused by that... </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arkay got kicked to the ground as his father swept his feet away under him, his face and hands were already covered in dirt. the disgusting taste of the grass wouldn't leave his mouth as he spat it out. He growled at all four trying to reach for the weapon that was supposed to protect him, but again he was to slow. Tilu's boot caught him and Arkay tasted the dirt again, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get up! if you continue to be this weak you'll never become a warrior!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Arkay got slowly up, his clothes were fully wet from the fresh snow. He had no strength to answer. He took his sword in his hand again and directed it in the right angle to fully defend himself but also to counter the attacks. He tried his best to parry his Father's blows but he just used to much force and disarmed him again with a hit on from the side and before Arkay could do anything, the blade cut into his skin, with a sharp pain that swept him of his balance once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was shaking from exhaustion and he clenched his fingers into the grass, trying not to scream from his injuries. Tears that rolled down his face were blurring his vision and burned in his eyes. He squirmed on his four begging him to stop... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think anyone would spare your life? After such a soft fight? That was nothing! You can do better, we stop as soon as you counter my attack successfully!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tilus said with no remorse or concern in his voice. Arkay wished his tear away with the back of his hand and searched with his looks for his mother. But Mileah just stood there and did nothing about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arkay looked at his arms, they were pouring down blood, the cuts reached deep into his flesh and he felt nauseous as he looked at them, yellowish muscle tissue quelled out of his wounds and this racing heart didn't make the sight of his injuries and better because it caused them to pump even more blood out of them. He could feel how his body grew weaker as the tiredness feeling reached into his arms and as before he could react he broke down already blacked out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugh i feel bad for him, also i also feel sick describing his wounds, i can't get the image out of my head</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dwarven spheres and Hide n' Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Árkay was running to the rock that was laying in the middle of the grass covered land, it was still covered in snow and with every step who took he crunchy sound it made, light a smile in his young face. After him where he's friends, all heading together to the same direction. it was finally warm enough o play outside again and all the young Dunmer where frilled about that but the same couldn't be said about Tokken. Árkay's older brother who had to company the playful group of Mers. His facial expression clearly showed how annoyed he was by the screaming and laughing young children, playing their dumb games, role playing with sticks in their hands the great fights of bedtime stories they got told. </p><p>Árkay slowed down once he got closer to the stone and silently watch his his brother who was sitting on it. He sat there, both legs wrapped around each other, sharpening his dagger in his hand and mumbling words under his breath. Soon the older Dunmer noticed the group of kids who all stood like wax figures in front of his stone throne. "<em>By Oblivion... was is it?</em>" he cursed, narrowing his brows into his dark red eyes. "<em>Don't dare to ask me to play with you... scums...</em>", Tokken spat out and threw  his red scarf over his shoulder, that was hanging down from his dark armor like clothing. </p><p>Árkay looked at his friends for reassurance, and stepped forward, touching the cold stone with his hands. At first he didn't speak and just stared at his own arms as they were stretched out against the massive boulder. His arms were covered with long garnets that were covered in dirt again. He got reminded what was hiding underneath them, he didn't need to see it, he knew. Massive scars from the sword training... wrapped around and hidden under bandages, a poor self attempt to stop the deep cuts from bleeding. </p><p>"<em>We...</em>"- Árkay started slowly to speak up, and looked at his older Brother directly in his red eyes to gain his sympathy, "<em>We wanted to...</em>" - his request got muffled as Meril suddenly jumped up from behind the stone. She moved quickly and silently and landed perfectly on both on her feet on the rock next to pissed off Dunmer. Causing Tokken to jump up in surprise. "<em>What in the name of Azura do you think you're doing?</em>", he yelled out, "S<em>urprising a warrior, who wields a deadly weapon is never a good idea, and certainly will never end peacefully... sister</em>" warned Tokken his other Sibling. </p><p>"<em>A</em> <em>warrior...</em>" Meril broke out in laughter and swang her arm towards Tokken, hitting him on his shoulder and taunting him. "<em>Come one.... why don't you play with them?"</em> Meril waved her hands playfully in the air and squatted down to face her annoyed brother with a sly smile. With that she achieved an outburst of cheering and excited jumping and yelling from the children, she just played along, and took the dagger from Tokken hands and waved it around fighting off a invisible enemy. Her happy laugh was joined by the young kids as she was done and ended her small show with a proud stance on her rock, bowing proudly to her audience. "<em>Thank you... Thank you... it's an honor</em>" </p><p>Árkay admired his sister, she was always positive with him, and never disappointing when it comes to games. Something  Árkay wasn't use to it in his Family, he's other siblings either were busy learning and studying boring books or were sent away in different cities all across over Morrowind. </p><p>"<em>So? What do you young warriors wanna do?</em>" Meril asked in the round, Árkay stepped forward again and looked at his friends waiting for their nods. "<em>The old Dwemer Ruin! We.. We wanted to explore it!</em>" Meril took an worried look to Tokken, and without words they seemed to came to an agreement. "<em>Yes-</em>" the older siblings looked at each other "<em>NO- By Sherogorath's Beard, Tokken are you insane? Did you drink to much Sujamma this morning?", "If Tilus hears about this...</em>" Meril shrieked out. </p><p>Meril kneeled down to her younger brother, "<em>You know very well how to use it...</em>", and placed Tokken's golden Elven dagger in Árkay hands. He just hopefully glared at his sister and nearly broke out in tears. Never had he believed that he was allowed to go exploring on his own or hold the dagger, this real weapon in his hands, and use it if he needed to, he never even dreamed that this one day would happen... </p><p>"<em>Just ... be careful, my little adventurers!</em>" Meril shouted the group of kids after.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The group children glanced around as they entered the old ruin.  Árkay started at the big hallway that was in front of him, it was build from old stones and everything was decorated with golden metal, that lighted up as soon they walked past it with their torches. The staircase of the hallway only led further down into the ruin, they silently tried to walk them down, but with all the rumble and collapsed stones it was impossible.  </p><p>The smell of old oil scanted in his nose, it was nearly so bad that he didn't wanna proceed further down, but his friends all waved him to follow them. The sounds of steam and clicking from the still intact Dwemer constructions send shivers down his spine, and that the whole ruin looked like it only been left for few minutes didn't help at all. The gaslights on the metal and stone walls flickered alarming around. </p><p>They moved further into the ruin and  Árkay got more and more nervous... "<em>Don't be afraid... no one is here...</em>", he thought to himself as his friends called him over the some sort of side room. "<em>Look at that! What is that?</em>" the oldest of them asked as he pointed at some weird creature that was already dead and decayed long time ago. It had some weird scaled armor on his skeleton.  </p><p>They returned to the hallway again where they have found the side room. The hallway was filled with stairs that lead up to an massive golden door. The walls were decorated with some old clothes or rags that long ago were supposed to be curtains, they slowly moved in the wind, that came from the massive door. on the walls were multiple what seemed like gas pumps and weird heads of mechanical men. Their dead eyes haunted Árkay , and he swiftly run up the stairs to his friends. Árkay stopped on the stairs as his fear got the better of him. What is that noise?</p><p>His friends knocked on the door with old rusty metal pieces they had picked up and attempted to open the door that was nearly twice the size as them. The loud echoing clinging noise shrilled in the entire ruin. Dust flew away from the door as his fiends kept hitting it. "<em>Stop...</em>", "<em>Guys... please stop... there, ... we should go..."</em>  Árkay asked, it was more a scared whisper that escaped his mouth, trying to get his friends attention. "<em>Árkay is scared, hahahah, awwwww why don't you run back to your mommy and daddy?</em>" He just stood there and didn;t know what to do, he stared at the floor for multiple minutes to think of what to do. He turned around and proceeded his way back of the ruin. "<em>Come on... we were only joking!</em>", one of them yelled after the young Dunmer. As Árkay  stood in the doorway to peek one last glance around, to look at his friends before he left, the massive metal door flew open. </p><p>The Door swung open causing his friends all to stumble away. The youngest flew some sort of mechanical button, and with a click the mechanism was activated and from the floor spinning blades emerged. The sound of it was deafening, the sound of the sharp blades spinning around so fast that they merged into one. Screams of Terror and Blood filled the once silent Hall. The insidious trap was quick. Árkay couldn't bare his eyes away from what was happening. The youngest girl, tried to crawl away on all her four, just so the blade splinted her entire body open. Her insides flew away and colored the entire walls with red wet blood. </p><p>There was so much blood, The sound of the steam pipes and the death screaming from his friends deafens Árkay. He was paralyzed, his entire body shaking, as he got sprayed by the blood.</p><p>He couldn't move or look away, the blood felt warm and wet on his clothes and body. He could feel something snap inside of him, he didn't knew what it was, was that his survival instinct?</p><p>His friends screamed for help, They screamed and haunted him along the entire ruin likes ghosts. He stumbled back as the Weird Metal machines rolled towards his friends who where still alive from the spinning blade trap. The weird rolling spheres were faster than them, They easily just gutted open his friends before his own eyes with their metal arms.  Árkay didn't look back and just sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could, escaping from the machines who wanted him dead. Once he reached the entrance he stumbled across some boulder and fell on the ground. He quickly scooped behind him to see if there was any metallic sphere behind him. Árkay stayed still and didn't move, he could't move, all the blood on him, he started to shake violently again, breaking out in tears, his entire body on edge from all the terror. </p><p>He could hear the gas pups bushing out the air as the metal spheres came closer, the screeching sound it made as it rolled over the floor and up the stairs, searching for the next intruder it could eliminate.  Árkay already said goodbye to his family along with his prayers to the Daedras and Gods and anyone who would be listening, also they wouldn't miss him anyway, right? He readied himself for the impact of the metal weapon... He screamed at top of his lungs as the machine rapidly swung back its arm to blow its blade into him-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well even more drama ... ouch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hi rund faad ko dilon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arkay winced back as a loud metal sound struck in his ears, he was shocked, Tilus, his father had blocked the dwarven spheres blade and kicked the mechanic rolling robot away with such force that it crashed with a loud bang against the golden metal walls. He steadied his sword in his hand and without any waiting, he sprinted forward and stroke his sword into the machine. It blew up steam and Arkay couldn't see the enemy or his father and tried to climb away. The hall echoed with the sound of metal meeting each other. He shrieked out as someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him in the air, he immediately kicked back his hijacker. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tokken's angry voice made him stop. He carried him outside... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arkay didn't answer their questions, he didn't respond to his brothers screaming. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What by Oblivion happened??</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Meril who placed her shoulder on their older brother looked at him worried and nodded towards the entrance of the old ruin. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave him alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meril leaned down to Arkay and smeared all the blood that in the meantime had dried all over his body away with her hand. She didn't ask him what happened nor did she judge him, but no matter they will blame him anyway, and act as he had killed them. Tilus came out of the ruin carrying Arkay's dead friends and dropped their lifeless bodies on the ground in front of him. Arkay tried t avoid his eyes but he couldn't look away, how ripped open their bodies were...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tokken, ride to Kartur, inform the guards what occurred, Meril you bring Arkay home and later help your mother to identify the children, therefore we can write their families</span>
  </em>
  <span>", "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Tokken said in a respectful way and glanced angrily at his younger brother. The walk home was like a nightmare. But he was thankful that Meril brought him home and not Tokken, but they did not exchange words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>By Sheogoraths beard!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Alayna, the old Bosmer nurse screamed out as she saw Arkay and sprinted as fast she could towards the sibling who just entered through the gate. "What happened? what did you do, Sera?" she immediately rushed to aid Arkay and lead him into the house. Meril excused herself to report the happening to Mileah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sera, do you wanna tell me what happened?" the old sweet nurse whispered to the young Dunmer. But Arkay didn't answer, he just started crying. Alayna washed away the blood with wet rugs and checked if he had any wounds. She sat beside her wooden bucket, which spilled the water as she placed it to the ground. The old lady took Arkay in her arms and pressed him against her. "<em>Shhhhhh, it's gonna be alright</em>" she whispered to him. But Arkay pushed her away and looked at her angry, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing will ever be okay!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sobbed wiping his snoot away with his hand, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll always be covered in blood, I always will cause death</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>By the Gods, who said that to you? Don't listen to your family's weird ritual daedric ramblings! Especially not Tilus, he lost his mind since he lost his eye, You will survive I know that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she snorted. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Survive? Survive what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Arkay asked questioning the old lady's sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open with a heavy swung and Mileah stomped in and basically dragged Arkay out of the small room away from the warm embrace of the nurse. Arkay stood there like a statue in front of his Father's desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you all just went into an old abandoned dwemer ruin and what? expected it was empty? What are you Arlay? 5?" Mileah asked as she seemed rather calmed about the whole situation. She cleaned her fingernails with the other hand and didn't even look at him. She had her feet on the desk and gave Meril, who stood with her back against the wall, a glance. Arkay jumped as Mileah banged with both her hands on the desk and stood up. "I am talking to you, you little filth! You never shut up, but when you asked to speak, you play all dumb!", "Mother it-" Arkay started to cry as Meril was immediately shut up as their Mother walked over to her and hit her in the face. The hit echoed in the room like thunder. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're not asked to speak!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she commanded with a sharp voice and then turned around to him, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what? I don't want to hear it, you get punished for this, do you understand me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Arkay again didn't say anything, he just wished that he had died with his friend's in the ruin and didn't run like a coward but ... His overthinking got interrupted as Meril spoke up again "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, please I beg you, it wasn't his fault, I... I gave them permission to go explore the ruin. If you need to punish someone then I insist that it is me, Arkay isn't responsible.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arkay sat at his place at the big dinner table and just stared at everyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can they eat? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Meril's scream husked the entire mansion, and meanwhile, everyone was having diner. He stabbed around in the food with his fork and looked at Tarred, he seemed nervous but ate trying to brush off the screams of his sister, trying not to think about what they did to her. Arkay stood up and just left the room left without cleaning his place, he quickly took his boots and sprinted down the hallway and left the Mansion through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran around Morrowind, not far from his home and watched the stars on the night sky, he breathed in the cold air in and tried to relax, he never been all alone, or outside in the night. Arkay wandered around some Farmhouses and watched the animals sleep which were held in gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, have you a Gold coin to spare?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Arkay jumped he hadn't noticed the old blind lady who sat wrapped around in a fur coat on the floor, staring at him. He froze as he searched the pockets of his clothes and found something different, Tokken's elven dagger... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices were so loud, they yelled at him but he couldn't understand what they said, it felt like a dream, but he was wide awake, the smeared his hands around in the ground and tried to calm down his breathing. He had blood in his hair; He looked at the lady again and smiled to himself. He wandered away while the sun started to slowly shine at his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light flashed on the red ground and on the cold body, who had deep cuts craved in the skin, the woman's throat was cut open and her arteries shimmered in the warm morning light, her white eyes didn't move as a fly crawled over her glassy eyeball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hi rund faad ko dilon</p><p>Arkay heard a voice call him but he didn't understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)<br/>i won't tell u what that means....</p><p> </p><p>I'm kidding, Hi rund faad ko dilon = You found warmth in the dead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>